The Forest Fairies
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya meets some new friends, who show her they are harmless. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story by guestsurprise, who owns her OCs. Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **The Forest Fairies**

Mya was looking around the forest when she heard laughter and giggles. Curious, she followed it to where she saw some girls laughing and having fun. They looked like humanoid animals! One looked like a wolf, another was a fox, and another one was a kind of cat. These must have been the shape-shifting fairies that Storm told her about! At that moment, she saw the wolf-like one run out into the water and beckon the others to follow. They were playing around and doing handstands and having a blast. Mya giggled when one of them tickled the one doing the handstand and that got their attention!

"T-The human!" One of them said in horror.

"She doesn't look dangerous." The cat-like one mentioned.

"MMHMHMHM? (What's going on up there?)" the wolf-like one was under the water and couldn't see Mya.

"Beware! I think she's the one they said was dangerous!" A male wolf said, now coming into view.

"HMMMHMHMHMMMHMH!" The wolf-like girl said, now squirming free of her friends and lifting herself out of the water. "My friends, what is happening?"

"We saw a human, Aleka," the cat-like one squeaked.

"Hey, easy. We need to calm down." Aleka said. She was considered the princess of the shape-shifting fairies and her brother was the prince.

"We need to run!" The fox-like one panicked.

"Calm down. I think that's the one that lives with Storm. I want to know more about her." Aleka said, now getting out and following after Mya. Meanwhile, Mya was running as fast as she could. She should be used to meeting new creatures, but walking and talking forest animals was a bit much.

"I've got to find Storm," Mya panted, now sitting down for a rest.

"Aha! There you are!" A voice spoke gently. Mya swirled around and saw the wolf-like girl smiling at her. She was beautiful, with beautiful gray fur and sparkling bluish eyes; she had on a leaf like top and a leaf like skirt. "Where are you going human?"

Mya said nothing. She slowly began backing away and Aleka followed.

"I mean you no harm. Come here."

"S-Stay back!"

"Well, I can't stay away if I want to meet you!" Aleka chuckled, now walking closer. Mya turned tail to run but tripped and stubbed her toe.

"OW!"

"Oh! Are you alright?!" Aleka said, now running over and kneeling down as she examined Mya's foot. Mya was barefoot, much to her frustration, because her shoes were still wet from dealing with the mermaids earlier.

"I-I'm fine." Mya stuttered, now giggling a bit as Aleka ran a claw over her feet. "Hey! No!"

"My my, you're ticklish?" Aleka smiled, now using her furry fingers to tickle her more.

"H-HEY! STAHAHAP!" Mya squealed, now jumping up and running the wrong way back to the lake. "Why do I keep ending up by water?!"

"Because the water is the most fun!" A voice said from behind her. Mya turned and there was Aleka, now arching a playful brow. "Okay, you! It's either me or the water!"

Mya gulped and jumped into the water, much to Aleka's delight. Aleka jumped in after her and did another handstand. But this time she was using one of her set of claws to tickle Mya's feet again!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Mya squirmed, unable to swim away! Fairies were much stronger than she could have imagined! But Mya had a trump card! She saw Aleka's legs in the air and grabbed a hold of them. Aleka was surprised and began laughing under the water as Mya began also tickling her exposed thighs and legs. Mya began laughing harder as Aleka's legs and bum squirmed to get away from her. Within seconds, Aleka surfaced with a devious glint.

"Why you little troublemaker?!" She growled. She was only playing but Mya was startled because of her sharp teeth. Mya gulped harder and began running back towards the forest. "Wait! Young human, wait! Please, don't go!" she pleaded, now trying to catch her, but Mya was a fast runner. Aleka pouted a bit and was soon joined by her group.

"Was she dangerous?" her brother asked, now looking into the distance.

"No! She was actually more afraid of me than I was of her. I think you all should meet her," Aleka chuckled.

"Really?" the cat-like fairy asked.

"Yes, really! Now come. Let's go and find Storm's clan. If we find him, we will find her." Aleka smiled, now heading out.

 _At Storm's village…_

Aleka arrived and was immediately greeted by her centaur friends. When she asked about the human, they all pointed to where she and Storm usually were. Aleka nodded and followed where they Mya would be. Once she turned the corner, she saw Mya trying to climb a large weeping willow. It was good practice and exercise.

"Keep your knees bent," Storm coached.

"I'm trying, but are you sure this is where the bees usually make their honey?" Mya called down.

"Yes, I'm sure." He called back.

"Need help?" Aleka asked. Storm chuckled and the old friends talked for a bit. When Storm realized that Mya was a bit fearful of Aleka, he decided to let the two become closer acquainted. As he quietly walked away, Aleka began climbing up the tree after Mya. Mya wasn't aware of the change in company until she looked down to ask Storm a question. But Storm wasn't there. Only Aleka.

"Now then…where did we leave off?" Aleka chuckled. Meanwhile, her brother Liekos and the others showed up.

"The human. Bring her down, Aleka," Liekos said, now using his magic to create a large pile of leaves to break anyone's fall. Akela nodded and pulled Mya's leg.

"Hey! Let me go! I don't wanna fall!" She pleaded.

"Mya, calm down. You won't be harmed." Came the soothing reply.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Storm told me. I am Aleka, that is my brother Liekos, and our friends." Aleka continued. Mya tried hard to hold on, but a few tickles with Aleka's tail and claws made her fall down into the soft leaves below. Soon, she was surrounded and being sniffed by Liekos and the others. Mya began sweating, but she didn't run.

"Human, don't fear us. I must say you are different than what I thought. Especially up close." Liekos grinning at her with half-closed eyes and a flirty smile.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered.

"I have never seen a human up close," the fox-like girl giggled.

"Me either." The cat-like one smiled.

"She is definitely intriguing; I have enjoying meeting you Mya and I hope you will come and swim with us again soon. I still have to get you back for tickling me," Aleka said, now looking devious.

"Oh my? Is the young human ticklish?" Liekos smiled.

"Yes! I was in the middle of tickling her when she caught me off guard while I was doing my handstand! And I mean to get her back," Aleka said, now bending down and waving her tail in the air playfully.

"Come to think of it, I would love to see how she reacts under my claws," Liekos crooned, now getting down on all fours and closing in.

Mya squeaked in surprise, but at that moment, Storm jumped over them and picked her up.

"Four against one? That is most definitely unfair. I too accept your challenge, fairies," Storm laughed, now placing Mya on his back and taking off!

"After them!" Aleka laughed, now chasing after them. Soon, it was nothing but a big laugh fest as they all got to know one another even better. Mya was definitely learning about this new world and how to not only live, but make new friends.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: A wonderful story, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
